


Growing Old With You

by WeAreTheNight



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: But Goku still loves his cranky old Vegeta, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Goku and Vegeta have kids, Goku is immortal, Let me know if this needs more tags, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, They have so many fucking kids, Vegeta is a Silver Fox, Vegeta is a cranky old man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreTheNight/pseuds/WeAreTheNight
Summary: It's Vegeta's birthday! What does Goku have planned?
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 21





	Growing Old With You

Vegeta heard the little _thump thump thumps_ outside their door and smiled a little. He felt Goku get up and creep to the door, obviously thinking that he was still asleep. "Shh, guys, be quiet. Papa's still sleeping. Don't be loud please."

"Dad, he's basically half deaf anyway," he heard, more distantly.

Goku gasped with fake indignance. "Son Juno, you take that back. Your mother is no more deaf than I am. Coax the little ones downstairs. He really does need his sleep."

Vegeta opened his eyes and smiled at the doorway. "It's ok, Kakarrot," he murmured. "I was already awake."

Goku came back and gently brushed his fingers through Vegeta's silvery hair. He smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good morning, beautiful. I'm sorry you woke up this early. You trying to go back to sleep?"

Vegeta sat up creakily, wincing as his shoulder complained. "No. I've been awake for almost half an hour; might as well get up." He allowed Goku to help him to his feet. "Am I lucky to have you here... Is it just me, or is this harder every morning?"

"Hey, you're fine, Vegeta," Goku said, although Vegeta's darkish words spooked him slightly. "You are ok, right? How's your shoulder?"

Vegeta chuckled. "I'm fine, you big baby. Where's Finn?"

"Right here, Papa!" His youngest... his last... came dashing to his side, being very careful not to run him over. Eight year old Finn looked so much like Goku. "Good morning! Gito and I are making breakfast!"

"I can smell it," Vegeta said, making his way to the stairs. He gently moved a few great-great-grandcubs out of his way and started the descent. His back creaked, and Goku hovered over him protectively. "Kakarrot, I'm fine. Just my back."

"You sure you don't need help?"

"Kakarrot!" he laughed. "I'm an adult. I don't need you coddling me. Just because I'm old doesn't mean I can't take care of myse- Yeek, look out." He ducked his head as four cubs went flying over them. "Wait, those were... Ontio's, right?"

"No, those were Treka's."

"Goddammit, I knew it." Vegeta came into the kitchen and saw Vegito making a massive breakfast. "I see you're making yourself useful for once, you cute little brat."

Vegito grinned. "Morning, Pops. Looking lovely as ever!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Please. Oh, my God," he realized, halting dead in his tracks. "Kakarrot, what's today?"

Goku giggled and hugged Vegeta from behind, very gently of course. "Happy birthday," he sang. "Three twenty two."

"Ohh, my God, I'm ancient," Vegeta groaned. He tried to push Goku away, but was unable to do so. "Get off, you big child. How the hell do you stand me?"

"Vegeta! Why else? You're my beautiful-" He smooched Vegeta. "- wonderful-" Another smooch. "- sexy mate. Why else?"

Vegeta shuddered. "I am far from sexy, Kakarrot. A hundred years ago, maybe. I'm a freaking cougar. I wish I was as young as you." Vegeta was pouting now, still trying to escape Goku.

Goku would have none of it. He laughed and kissed Vegeta. "I think you're still the sexiest thing alive. I love you, baby." He kissed Vegeta's nose and the Prince flushed red.

"Gah, not in my kitchen," Vegito growled playfully, poking his father with a big spoon. "Go take your beautiful, wonderful, sexy mate somewhere else."

"Hey, this is _my_ kitchen," Vegeta replied haughtily. "This was my kitchen before you were born, and it will still be mine when I'm dancing on your grave!"

"He's so frail," Vegito sighed.

Goku carefully scooped Vegeta up, and the Prince yelped in alarm and displeasure. "Kakarrot, what are you-!?"

"Hush, we've got awhile before breakfast." Goku carried his protesting mate outside. Summer in these mountains were always beautiful, and the world seemed to come even more alive on this special day each year. It was never as beautiful as the reluctant grin on Vegeta's face, but it was comparable. Vegeta found himself being set down on a short tree stump and Goku kneeling down in front of him, resting his head on his lap. "Whatcha wanna do?"

"I don't know," Vegeta said. "For a second there I was scared that you'd try to get me to have sex. I'm way too old to be carrying a cub, Kakarrot; Finn was dangerous."

"Ever heard of birth control?"

"You are an animal," Vegeta declared. "Only you would think it's fun to get freaky with a three hundred twenty two year old man. I'm disgusting, Kakarrot." He looked away, sticking his nose up in the air.

"No, you're not," Goku whined, trying to make him look down at him. "I still think you're as beautiful as the day I met you. I love how silver your hair is, cause that's not grey, it's silver. You've earned each scar and wrinkle. You haven't let age stop you from staying healthy and strong. You're lovely, Vegeta. In fact, I'm more in love with you now than I ever was."

Vegeta still kept his head turned away, but now it was to hide the tears springing to his eyes. Well, there went every doubt and insecurity. Goku finally turned his head back and gasped when he saw Vegeta's tears. "Baby, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"I love you," Vegeta whispered, and kissed him. Goku got up and held him close. Since they both had literally hundreds of years of kissing experience, they knew exactly how to turn the other into a hot, drooling mess in the course of a few moments. Goku pulled back after a moment and managed to pry open heavy eyes to stare at his mate. Vegeta lacked the willpower to open his eyes, so he just waited for Goku's mouth to find his again. Goku didn't want to leave him hanging, so he dove right back in and continued to kiss Vegeta senseless.

The next time he came up for a breath Vegeta moaned softly in protest. Still unable to look at Goku, he leaned forward for more. Goku rested a hand on his chest to stall him. "Hang on," he murmured, grinning. "I thought you didn't want this..."

"Geschloss dein Mund, Kind," Vegeta snarled. "Eigenen mich." ***Shut your mouth, cub. Own me.***

"Still sexy," Goku breathed and kissed him roughly, lifting him up and setting him on the grass.

Thunder rumbled in the mountains, all but silencing everything in the woods as the skies darkened to black. The wind howled and carried away their blissful sighs and pleasured moans. The feeling of being one with each other never changed, never grew old. Over and over they drowned in each other. Fire ran over their skin like the rain that merely threatened to come down upon them. Heady pulses of ecstasy erupted inside them like a volcano, and the lava burned away everything but the feeling of the other.

Goku still lay over Vegeta, supporting all of his own weight so as not to hurt the other. He rested his forehead against Vegeta's and opened his eyes. He panted, sweat dripping off his body, then grinned as the first raindrops hit his wet skin. Vegeta smiled at him. He tipped his head upward to kiss him, and their tongues danced slowly as the heavens released their burden and rained upon them.


End file.
